1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine which executes games using gaming media such as coins, bills, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of a conventional slot machine, there has been known the one such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 6604999B2 in which a payout is made for repositioning of a winning symbol combination on a pay line defined on a display or for repositioning of a predetermined number or more of predetermined identical symbols on the display.
Furthermore, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 6093102A, there is disclosed a slot machine which makes payout when a winning symbol combination is repositioned on a pay line of which pattern can be increased in number by player's selection.
The above-mentioned conventional slot machines make payout in accordance with a pre-defined payout rate of theirs payout tables. Accordingly, there has been desired the advent of a slot machine which has new entertainment properties.